Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/Trivia
If this film was released, it would've been the first time this film was live action/ animated. If this film was released, it also would've been the first appearance of 'Arry, Bert, and the Lorries. In this film, 'Arry was named "Harry", Bert rarely spoke, and the Lorries had deeper voices. Also, 'Arry and Bert had nasil voices. A user from the website Reddit said that he remembered seeing an earlier Thomas the Tank Engine film that was like this when he was a kid. It is unknown if it is actually this film or the 1999 uncut version of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" Saffron Henderson's voice for Skarloey and Rusty would later be used for Oxnard's voice in the English dub of the 2000 anime series Hamtaro, only without the British accent. If this film was released, this would be Alec Baldwin's first time in the Thomas franchise and the first time he played Mr. Conductor. He would later narrate the Thomas series a year later. This film is similar to the 2000 film of the same name, only with a few differences: # The engines and Mr. Conductor Jr had more screentime than the other human characters, since Junior was with Thomas and the other engines almost throughout his adventure. # This film had more engines, even Edward was included. # It had an entirely different plot. Which includes Junior being lost after he took the wrong path to Shining Time Station, leading him to the Island of Sodor. Then, he, along with Thomas, will have to unlock the "rainbow railway" in order to get Junior where he's suppose to be. # The film includes Devious Diesel and 'Arry and Bert as main antagonists instead of Diesel 10 and Splatter and Dodge. # There was not much live-action characters. # This film was not released in the UK nor the US at all, due to Barry London, the former CEO of Paramount Pictures, stepping down. The 2000 film, on the other hand, was released in the summer of 2000 by Destination Films. # Some engines sound like they're using an Australian accent, even though they're clearly speaking in a British accent. # This film is darker than the 2000 film, but is still light-hearted and harmless. # Mr. Conductor Jr uses an accent that is British, but with some New Zealand slipped in. He was originally going to use the same accent, but due to him getting a different actor with a Scottish nationality, Junior recieved a Scottish accent in the 2000 film, but still sounded similar. # There are lesser songs in this film than in the 2000 film. There are also similarities: # Alec Baldwin plays Mr. Conductor in both movies, but he had a minor role in this movie, while he had a major starring role in the 2000 movie of the same name. # At one point, The Fat Controller threatened Devious Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert with sugar. Mr. Conductor does the same thing to Diesel 10 in the 2000 film. # Both films have a mixture of live-action and model animation. # Both films take place in the summer to match their release dates, despite this film not being released. # Both films are about a human character getting lost and ending up in the Island of Sodor. # Both films have a scene where Junior and an engine ends up in the scrapyards. # Both films have the song "The Locomotion" at the end, but are performed by different performers. # Both films have a beautiful soundtrack, but are composed by different composers and they sound a little different. # Both films contain a Canadian voice cast, but they all talk in a British accent. Although, not all of the cast are Canadian.